A droplet actuator typically includes one or more substrates configured to form a surface or gap for conducting droplet operations. The one or more substrates establish a droplet operations surface or gap for conducting droplet operations and may also include electrodes arrange to conduct the droplet operations. The droplet operations substrate or the gap between the substrates may be coated or filled with a filler fluid that is immiscible with the liquid that forms the droplets. There is a need for droplet actuator designs that allow simple, low cost assembly and that are suitable for continuous flow droplet actuator manufacturing processes.